The Plan Involving Sasuke Uchiha
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: "No way in hell I'm wearing that, Sakura." "Come on, for Naruto's sake." "But a chicken? I'm sure you picked it just to mock me." -SasuSaku, side-pairing NaruHina. Rated T for words and sort of hinted..Eh..stuffs...


Hi! Have thought of this story for a while and I found myself posting it now...

It's in Naruto Shippuuden, so their sixteen. Somehow Sasuke lives in Konoha with them and no evil organization or people wants to kill them...yet... yada-yada.

Its kinda a bit different Naruto-verse, and it could be mentioned things I'm unsure of is in the manga/anime but... hope you don't mind it and my spellings..

They are OOC but hopefully not too much, I'm sorta proud how I made them and I think you would like them to:)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own a shit and I found the photo on animegalleries...

Hope you like this one-shot!~

* * *

"No way in hell."

His voice dangerous like poison, his teammate shivered but didn't give up. She must has him to do it. He was the only one suited for it.

"Sasuke, come on. For Naruto's sake…" She pleaded, hoping he would say yes.

He sent her a glare. "No."

Sakura let out a sigh, how in the world was she going to win him over? Damn the Uchiha's, they were all so stubborn. Sometimes she was glad he was the only one left.

She shook her head while she thought yet again how to get him to agree. He was the only one she could think of do this 'mission'.

She wanted to help Naruto and Hinata's relationship. They had been close friends for over a year, Hinata clearly wishing for more but Naruto, being as dumb as ever hadn't done the next step yet. Sakura didn't like that, and was now trying to get Sasuke with her to do a plan she had thought of for weeks.

Nothing could go wrong, nothing but that the head of her genius plan didn't want to do it.

"Sasuke, come on! Your best friend needs you."

"Can't you ask someone else? I'm sure Rock Lee gladly would help you." He sounded annoyed.

"You're the only one capable doing this. Come on, for their soon dying love."

A sigh, "Fine, but if your 'highly' planned plan goes wrong you're the one to blame."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you. And it wouldn't, I have thought of everything."

He sent her a look, "I doubt it…"

-:-:-:-:-

"Tell me once again, why me?"

A sigh, "as I said you're the only one I can think capable doing it."

He growled defeated, "So tell me, what's the plan?"

"I trick Naruto and Hinata to go on a date in one of these popular romantic restaurants." Sakura turned her back to him and fumbled with something inside a big box. They were inside her apartment, him having arms crossed annoyed over his chest.

"I have talked to the owner of the restaurant plus I have some extra romantic things." She held up some candles, decorated plates, spoons, forks and knives, but also an old radio he guessed her grandparents used in their young days. "Who can't feel the love with this!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura ignored him and yet again fumbled inside the box.

"So… why am I here?" he asked when she didn't say anything in a while.

"During the date you, my dare Sasuke-kun, is going to kidnap Hinata wearing this." She held up a costume that made his eyes become red.

"You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Naruto mustn't see who you are; if he does he wouldn't save her and my whole plan would fail."

"You want me to wear _that_?"

She nodded.

"No way in hell I'm wearing that, Sakura."

"Come on, for Naruto's sake!"

"It's a fucking chicken costume. You just took it to mock me."

"No, I'm not! It was the only thing they had left in the shop. We can't make one since the date is tonight. It's important he doesn't recognise you so bite it and wear it."

He sent her a glare. "No."

"Sasuke, don't you want Naruto to be happy? Are you so cold-hearted?"

"Why can't Lee do it?" he asked instead.  
"Because he's too bright and sunny and doesn't suit the role as a kidnapper."

He didn't look pleased, "why not any of the other guys?"

"Kiba and Neji would disagree in an instant and destroy the date in some few seconds. Shikamaru is so lazy he wouldn't look believable; Chouji is to kind and would be more interested in the food, and I don't dare to ask Shino."

"Why not Sai?" he still didn't look convinced.

"I bet he would kidnap her as I told him to but then say to Naruto 'you have no balls' and blow his cover. That's why you are the only one suitable."

He let out a sigh. "Are you sure this would help them? Why can't you just threat her to tell him she loves him or something like that?"

"Because it wouldn't be as romantic as this, so are you with me?"

She sent him puppy-eyes when he opened his mouth to a denial. He let out another sigh. "Fine, but you owe me something."

She cried out in joy and Sasuke rolled his eyes of her happy dance.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"W-wow, this is nice." Hinata exclaimed out loud and looked around the beautiful room they were in. It was all white, both walls and floor. The only furniture was an old-fashioned table with two chairs on either side in the middle of the room, a huge window with a magically view to Konoha. It was night so they could see stars over stars around a huge pale moon. She sighed delighted and sent a small smile to him.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed looking around as well. Hearing calm, suiting songs in a low volume.

"H-how did you know of it?"

"Sakura told me and kind of threatened me to go here with you."

"Oh, she h-has a nice taste."

He simply nodded and they took a seat to each chair, faced each other over the nicely made table filled with delicious food they never had seen before. Hinata blushed at him.

"D-do you want to eat?"  
"Yeah…"

Behind a fake, white wall Sasuke rolled his eyes, wearing an orange coloured chicken costume with a chicken mask to hide his facial features. He knew he looked ridiculous, and questioned yet again why he agreed to this.

He couldn't see what Naruto and Hinata did, but he heard them loud and clear. Boring, that's the only word that suited this date. Totally boring, he almost fell asleep a couple of times listening to their pointless talk about the food and whatsoever they found important to talk about.

After good twenty minutes he found it enough, he pushed the fake wall aside and with a speed only the greatest ninja could pester he got behind Hinata, gripping a dangerous knife he hid under his hand and placed it to her neck. His other hand pressed her arms together not to move.

On the opposite side of the table Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Who the hell are you," a pause, "and why are you a chicken?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, and with a voice so much different from his own he said; "Someone you don't know. And it's none of your business."  
"Is it you Sasuke?"

His eyes twitched dangerously, his hair did not look like a fucking chicken butt!

"No", he growled so darkly Hinata moved a bit in displeasure.

"Hmm, but who could you be then?" Naruto muttered and but a thump to his chin, crooking his head while thinking.

_What the hell is wrong with him_? Sasuke silently cried, _who the fuck is so fucking dense he forgets his girl lays in a freaking death grip__ by a scary man wearing one of the weirdest costumes ever__!?_

He gritted his teeth not to yell out every swear word he could. "If you didn't know it," he bit is tongue not to say 'dobe', "your girlfriend is in a life/death situation."

To his a bit surprising surprise Naruto doesn't react to the word 'girlfriend', he doesn't even flinch; he just stands there frowning slightly while making some weak sounds in denial to his own thoughts.

Sasuke began questioning why he even knew him…

"N…Naruto…" a faint voice got their attention, Sasuke had almost forgotten her. Hinata's face was very red, due to lack of oxygen or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, his attention fully focused on her, "let go of her, you bastard."

_Finally the Naruto I know…_

He scoffed, "do you really believe I would to that?"

Instead for answering his eyes switched from her to him, contemplating something by how he bit his lip. He gripped the fork he had eaten from, Sasuke prepared himself to jump. When Naruto took the fork behind him readying for a throw Sasuke tensed and gripped better of his victim.

Naruto let go of the fork and it flew across the room in an unbelievable speed, crashing into the window before sliding down until it landed on the floor…

An awkward silence went by.

"What the hell!"

"Fuck," Naruto exclaimed and scratched his head rather embarrassed, "I thought that if I threw it on the glass the fork would be flown backwards and hit you in the arm or something..."

Behind his mask Sasuke made a face, and because he got easily bored and wanted to take off this costume as soon as possible, made the knife make the smallest cut in Hinata's skin. Some flew blood-drops got shown to the blonde boy's blue eyes.

"Don't dare hurt Hinata, you asshole." Naruto thundered when seeing them, "don't hurt the girl I'm soon going to marry and live a happy life with. The girl who would be the mother of my children, that will live with me inside this white-coloured big house-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sasuke asked interrupting him, annoyed of his best friend's clueless face.

"Forgetting something? What…" he remembered, "Hinata, do you want to marry and make future babies with me?"

"Not that!" Sasuke barked while face-palming, and thought of throwing the knife at him. "I meant," he looked at her slumber body and let out a sigh. "Too late, she fainted."

"Hinata!" when Naruto came dashing forwards Sasuke found it his cue to leave. With no looking backs he walked out from the room, down to the main restaurant and out to the street.

People on the street stared at him, shocked and surprised by this chicken dressed gloomy man having a dangerously dark aura around him. He ignored them the best he could, sending 'the Glare' when someone laughed at him.

A man wearing clothes Sasuke guessed tourists usually went in came out from a shop eating a chicken wing just where he passed. The man opened his mouth to a bite when he spotted the weirdly dressed chicken, and stared at him frozen in shock.

Sasuke stepped right up in front of him and with a voice that would make even Gaara pee in his pants he said, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

The poor man immediately dropped his chicken wing and with no further said Sasuke walked away snickering silently.

-:-.-:-.-:-

At exactly eight o'clock he ringed on her doorbell, Sakura looked up from the magazine and rushed to the door. She opened it and laughed out loud seeing who stood right outside.

Sasuke wearing that foolishly feathery orange costume of a chicken, brooding taller than her with the ridiculously mask on.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He stepped inside angry of her outburst. He slammed the door shut, fumbled and roughly threw the mask so it hit the floor. The action made Sakura laugh harder.

Afterwards she brushed the tears forming on her eyes, looking into his ashy ones. He didn't look happy.

"Done?" he questioned.

She nodded, "So, did it work?" she waited excited for his words. He didn't answer, went into her bathroom and took of his costume. When he got out again she asked again.

"Did it work?"

He just snorted, "Kinda…"and went to her living room, slung himself down on the couch while he lazily flapped on the magazine she half a moment ago dropped.

"_Kinda_!" she shrieked.

He didn't explain it further and a stormy Sakura went after him into the living room. She stepped in front of him, hands placed on her hips and with a not so pleased look on her face.

"Tell me," she demanded.

He smirked and shook his head, 'no'.

"I have the rights to know what happened so tell me."

"Says who?"

"I say, the mastermind in this highly thought of plan. So tell me what happened, as detailed as possible please."

He turned his attention back to the magazine and spotted a headline. "'How to get the boy of your life'." He read out loud and looked up at her, "I didn't know you were desperate."

She blushed, "I-I'm not! I haven't read it."

He sent her a look, "Yes you have. The magazine was open on this page. No reason to lie."

She didn't reply.

"So, who do you like?"

Her eyes flew up flustered; they held eye contact longer than they actually needed to. When she finally let go her lips were slightly trembled. "J-just someone…"

Sasuke did not like the pause that followed and decided to read from the text out loud. "'Is your love-life dead? Do you have this crush on someone for so long it sounds ridiculous when you truly think about it? Do you want to have the relationship further up? Maybe these advises can help you.'"

"A big _maybe_..." he commented and continued reading.

"Advice number 1; be nice, kind and lovely towards him.

Advice number 2; be _you_ around him and not someone else.

Advice number 3; do something he shortly will notice. For example: use a bit make-up, perfume or wear nice new clothes that show your good sides…etc…"

He rolled his eyes but said nothing; beside him Sakura was as silent as a doll. She had sat down next to him when he read and were now watching him with her mouth sealed, eyes flickering from him and the text.

"Advice number 4; hang around him as much as possible, not being clingy though.

Advice number 5; flirt with him as much as you can.

Advice number 6; try to be alone with him and use the opportunity being better known with each other.

Advice number 7; when you get better known try doing special and funny things with him. This will strengthen your relationship…"

He paused to look at her with the ashy eyes of his, Sakura knew her heart had beat irregularly since the day she saw him the first time.

No further things got said; they just looked deeply into each other's eyes. Then he spoke.

"The perfume is a bit too strong and I like you better without make-up."

She gasped wide-eyed.

"The top is nice though, it suits your eyes."

Her mouth was as dry as sand.

"You're often kind with me, but the word 'lovely' doesn't suit you at all." He blinked at her, but she still weren't ready to speak up.

"Your flirting-experience is bad but it's funny looking at your attempts."

"What-?" she cracked out still not realising what he said.

He went down and whispered in her ear, "The magazine is foolish. It said be who you are so why do things that isn't _'you'_?"

She felt hot air on her cheek when he moved his face towards hers. Her breath began synchronizing with his. Their noses were brushing and they seemed to read each other minds with their eyes. "You're annoying but I like you."

Their lips touched, Sakura let out an intoxicated sigh of his force. The connection made her close her eyes in pleasure, she felt his hand on her back and before she knew it she lay on the sofa with a handsome, dark-haired Uchiha on top of her.

Moments came and passed but Sasuke still didn't let go of her, their lips sealed tightly together and they had only rare seconds to inhale precious air. Sakura realised he was a good kisser, quite a kisser.

When Sasuke finally ended the lip lock, his teammate was flying on a pink-coloured sky. She blinked a couple of times and hardly noticed he got up in a sitting-position.

"Wow," she uttered and he helped her up. They watched each other intensely.

"What?" the boy questioned slightly annoyed of her huge green eyes ogled at his.

"H… How the hell can you be such a kisser!? How many people have you kissed?"

He didn't answer her questions, just looked at her with a raised brow. She continued not noticing his face of 'what the fuck'.

"I know you kissed Naruto once, but it was an accident…so, if you didn't kiss Naruto a couple of more times, who else?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "no one." He didn't tell her it had been a new accident between him and the moron not so long afterwards. "I'm simply born with it."

Sakura wanted to destroy his huge bowl of ego when she saw his cocky smile but denied. She did wish to meet his lips some more after all.

Silence passed then she stated a bit surprised. "You confessed to me."

"Huh?"

"You said 'you're annoying but I like you' seconds before you kissed me, it was a confession right?"

He didn't answer, but the weakest red formed on his pale skin.

"It was!" she exclaimed, then paused shaking her head, "though one of the silliest I ever heard."

He scoffed, "then you didn't hear how Naruto said it."

Her eyes widened, "what, he confessed to her!? What did he say?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, come on!"

"Hn."

"What does it even mean?"

"Hn means _hn_…"

A pause, "it doesn't make any sense!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Funny, weird, okay, boring, somehow quick... Please tell me!

Bye~!


End file.
